The Born-Again Identity Outtake
by Wongvhan
Summary: Love is not something you can reason with. If you have a reason to love someone, you can find a reason to stop loving them too. Plot what plot.


_Daphne_

Daphne was naked beneath his body. She's ready, her hands circling around his hips, waiting to pull him in.

Emmanuel wanted to tell her how beautiful she looked, how he liked her soft silky skin. He wished he could convey his thoughts with his body. He wished he could fulfill his responsibility of giving his wife pleasure. He couldn't. Despite the command from his brain, Emmanuel never felt any arousal towards his wife, and his full length has never erected for her.

Daphne, with all her understanding, pulled a sheet to cover her body from the coldness of the night, and just kissed him on a cheek, saying "It's alright. We could try later." Emmanuel had to focus, so that he would not chide away from her kiss.

* * *

_Dean_

_This feels right_. Emmanuel felt lust running through his veins as he hooked a pair of bowed legs behind his hip. Dean's fingers sunk into the skin of his buttocks so deep Emmanuel almost hurt. Almost. Dean was needy and desperate. He reached for every inch of Emanuel he could find, touched every spot his hands could go. Their lips never parted. Their tongue never stopped exploring each other. Each lick only made Emanuel craved for more. Each bite Dean made sent a shiver down Emmaneul's spine and heat down his crotch.

Emanuel had never experienced a surge of heat like this before. He had known Dean for less than a day, and now they were consuming each other. He was lost at Dean's touch. He bit Dean's lower lip out of curiosity, to feel if it was actually as tender as it looked. It was more. His kisses tasted nothing like Daphne. His skin smelled raw and male and Emmanuel could not get enough of them. Dean rubbed their stubble together. It was like rubbing against sandpapers. Emanuel loved every inch of it. He wanted nothing more than being wrapped in this gorgeous man who showed up at his doorstep justa day ago.

"I'm married." Emmanuel reminded himself, though he did not stop kissing Dean's freckles. Only this close was he able to see them. He closed his eyes as his nose nuzzled with Dean's, memorizing the feature on the hunter's face.

"No, you're not." Dean breathed against his the base of his neck, caressing the skin.

"You said it like you know it." Emmanuel rubbed his forehead on the tip of Dean's nose. He wanted to sink into this man.

"I know it." Dean confirmed. Something in his voice made Emanuel stopped and stared into Dean's eyes. Those eyes looked at him like they had known him for years. Perhaps they had.

Butterflies rustling inside his chest, he pressed his lips on Dean's again. The pair of pouty lips parted to make way for Emanuel. Their tongues twisted and twirled around each other. He jabbed in, pulled out, swept every trace of Dean's flesh both outside and inside. Could he go deeper? Emanuel never knew how long his tongue was, until that moment.

Their bodies were slick and wet with sweat mixed with pre-come. Emanuel felt his cock and Dean's twitched as they were trapped between their bodies. He threw his head back at the friction. Before he could reach down to finish the business, it was Dean that grabbed his ass, and pulled him up for the right angle. His bowed leg clutched tighter around Emanuel waist.

"I want you inside me."

It was not a request, nor an order. It was just a simple statement to which Emanuel was eager to comply.

"Yes. Yes. I want to be inside you." He panted as his lips moving toward Dean's hardening nipple.

Dean inhaled sharply enough to make a sound when Emmanuel nipped at one of his nipples and kissed it deeply, making a wet sound as he covered it with his mouth and sucked it. Dean lost his breath as Emmanel grinded down his hip just in time when Dean arched up with him.

"Are you sure about this?" Emanuel asked as he gripped Dean's torso.

Dean grabbed a tube of lube of the nearby nightstand and almost threw it to Emanuel's face.

"No." He licked his lip, his tongue flashed out. Despite his answer, he was determined.

The sight and the feel of Dean's beneath him were too much. Emmanuel cupped Dean's face with his hand, locking him in for a kiss, the other clumsily squeezed the lube and rubbed it on his palm to make it warmer before slid the slick hand down the crack of Dean's ass.

"Ahh..hh." Dean moaned when he felt Emmanuel rubbed around his hole, and shuddered when the man carefully put his finger in.

Emmanuel's kisses turned softer as his finger explored deeper.

Dean fought back a grunt and said "I'm not made of glass, you know?" which earned him a kiss on his eyelid and the second finger. Dean's back arched in respond. Emmanuel twisted his fingers, making them scissoring inside Dean who Dean threw his head back at the pillow and dug his nailson Emmaunel's forearm so hard they made the blue eyed man winced.

"Are.. are you hurt, Dean?"

At this point, Dean could not tell the difference between pleasure and pain. He breathed out "M..more.." and the third finger made its entrance. Three fingers were knuckled deep inside Dean and Emmanuel twirled them for the sake of opening Dean properly. Dean practically squirmed beneath Emmanel's lean muscled body.

"Shhh.." Emmanuel hushed his lover and affair. "Please tell me if this hurt you, Dean."

Dean grabbed the back of Emmanuel's head and pulled him down for another messy kiss. Their teeth crashed but it still felt right. "Just shut up and get in!"

Emmanuel positioned himself on his knees, shifted his hands to make sure that Dean's hip was firmed under his gripped. He applied a handful of lube on his fingers and rubbed it inside Dean again to prepare him for the last time. Emmanuel grabbed his own cock and felt it hot and heavy in his fist. He angled it right on Dean's entrance, carefully bent himself down and slid in.

Dean inhaled sharply at the intrusion. Emanuel nuzzled at Dean's collarbones and the hollow of Dean's neck.

Emanuel felt Dean tight and warm around him. Dean was devouring him, and he could not wait to be sucked inside Dean. Dean's muscle turned harder beneath his body, his sweat only fueled Emanuel's lust. But most of all, Dean's breathing and panting beside Emanuel's ear only set fire down his groin. Dean's cock throbbed between their bodies.

The headboard banged the wall repeatedly. Inch-by-inch, Emmanuel buried deeper and deeper at every thrust. His cock brushed on Dean's sweet spot and sent the hunter out of his mind.

"Cas… Oh, Cas." Dean gasped.

_Cas?_ The name was unusual, but what slowed Emanuel down was the fact that Dean was murmuring someone else's name in the first place. He grinded onto Dean's hip again with more deliberation, and Dean moaned in response.

"Cass..s ahhh." Dean throat was alluring and his adam's apple was bobbing as an invitation for Emmanuel to taste.

He wanted nothing but to please Dean. They barely knew each other. Obviously, a fine looking man like Dean must already have a lover. Or must have had one. After all, it was Emmanuel who was wearing a ring on his finger at this moment, not Dean.

A little role play would hurt no one but himself, and Emmanuel decided to give Dean the bliss he deserved.

"Yes, Dean. I'm Cas." His own voice came out low and hoarse. He was back on the same rhythm, but harder and deeper.

"Cas." Dean was rocked in synchronize with Emmanuel's move. "Yes." His cock swayed with every beat of Emmanuel's thrust. "Oh god." "Yes." "There." Every silde in and pull out, Dean lost himself.

"Dean!" Emmanuel thrusted even harder. He did not notice the screeching sound of the bed's legs. His body tensed as he shot inside Dean, feeling like the world was breaking apart in two, like a tsunami hitting a land for the first time. Dean clenched around Emmanuel and milked every last drop of his seed. Spent, he dropped his body onto Dean who did not mind with his weight.

He wanted stay like this forever. With his skin on Dean's. With them adjoined by his cock. But the nudge on his belly was telling him Dean hadn't finished yet. So, Emanuel crouched down the erecting dick. To tell the truth, he felt like it wanted to poke his eyes out. Dean looked down to him, and they had eye contact that Emanuel clearly conveyed 'Let me do this'.

He licked along the line of the cock, mouthed the head, and even made the sound_ bob_ when he for the first time. Emmanuel kissed the pearl of pre-come on its head. The liquid formed a string between his lips and Dean.

Dean's moan encouraged him for more.

Emmanuel took him in completely Dean had to tip his head back for the sensation. He sucked and sucked until his cheek were hollow. He made the best use of his tongue by swirling, licking, jiggling at the hot swollen cock. He even grazed it with his teeth, and Dean would gripped him tighter.

Two hands fisting his hair, and Dean's thighs were almost squeezing his face. Dean, barely able to control himself, thrusted, and hit the back of Emanuel's throat, but Emanuel did not mind at all. When Dean was close to come, he tried to pull Emmanuel away, but the latter only gave a long lick on the underside of his dick, and took the warm liquid wholeheartedly.

Emmanuel was on his knees between Dean's legs. His look was dead serious but he did nothing more than swallowed it down. Dean, too, had to swallow.

"Hello, Dean" Emmanuel wiped his lips with his arm. His voice husky. The blue eyes dark.

"Hey, Cas." Dean forgot the man kneeling before him. All he could think about was those blue eyes and the person they belonged to.


End file.
